Dead or Alive
Dead or Alive is a 3D fighting game series by Team Ninja and Tecmo. Video Games Main games and updates *''Dead or Alive'' (November 1996), Arcade. Later released for Sega Saturn and PlayStation, including some new content. It received an update: **''Dead or Alive++'' (October 16, 1998), Arcade. Including all content from the PlayStation game and some new mechanics. *''Dead or Alive 2'' (October 16, 1999), Arcade. It received some updates: **''Dead or Alive 2 Millennium'' (January, 2000), Arcade. This version was released for Dreamcast and PlayStation 2, including some new content. The Japanese Dreamcast version is titled Dead or Alive 2: Limited Edition. **''Dead or Alive 2: Hardcore'' (October 26, 2000), PlayStation 2. The Japanese version, called Dead or Alive 2: Hard*core, features some minor additions. *''Dead or Alive 3'' (November 15, 2001), Xbox. *''Dead or Alive Ultimate'' (October 26, 2004), Xbox. A compilation including a port of the Sega Saturn version of the first game, here retitled Dead or Alive 1 Ultimate and a remake of the second game, titled Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate. *''Dead or Alive 4'' (December 29, 2005), Xbox 360. *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions'' (May 19, 2011), Nintendo 3DS. Based on the engine from Dead or Alive 4, it retells the events of the entire series from Kasumi's perspective. *''Dead or Alive 5'' (September 25, 2012), PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PC. It received some updates: **''Dead or Alive 5+'' (March 19, 2013), PlayStation Vita. **''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' (September 3, 2013), PlayStation 3, Xbox 360. A free-to-play version titled Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate: Core Fighters was released alongside the main game, while an arcade version, titled Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade was released on December 24, 2013. **''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' (February 17, 2015), PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PC. A free-to-play version titled Dead or Alive 5 Last Round: Core Fighters was released alongside the main game *''Dead or Alive 6'' (March 1, 2019), PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PC. A PC game based on Dead or Alive Ultimate, titled Dead or Alive Online was shown at the 2008 Tokyo Game Show and only released in open beta in December 2008; all servers closed on January 9, 2010, without the game ever receiving a proper release. Minor games *''Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball'' (January 22, 2003), Xbox. *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 2'' (November 13, 2006), Xbox 360. It received a portable verion, featuring new content: **''Dead or Alive Paradise'' (March 30, 2010), PlayStation Portable and Vita; a mobile version was also released only in Japan. *''Girls of DOA BlackJack - the Kasumi version'' (June 10, 2009), iOS. Game was removed from the App store in February 2010, and no version featuring other characters was ever released. *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 3: Fortune'' and Dead or Alive Xtreme 3: Venus (March 24, 2016), two versions of the same game, released for PlayStation 4 and Vita, respectively. An updated version of the game was also released: **''Dead or Alive Xtreme 3: Scarlet'' (March 20, 2019), PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch. *''Dead or Alive 5'' (July 2016), Pachinko. *''Dead or Alive 5 Infinite'' (August 2017), iOS, Android. Turn-based, team fighting game only released in China. *''Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation'' (November 15, 2017), PC. *''CR Dead or Alive Xtreme'' (June 20, 2018), Pachinko. Other media Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball, a manga based on the game was released in 2003, volume 1 on April 25, and volume 2 on July 18. DOA: Dead or Alive, a live action movie based on the series was released on September 7, 2006. Merchandise Various merchandise items based on the series were released, including various figurines based on the girls from the series, a 10th Anniversary 2007 Calendar and swimsuits based on those from Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball. Sub-series Dead Or Alive Xtreme is a sub-series focused mostly on beach-themed games featuring the series' female cast. Links to other series Category:Series Category:Team Ninja Category:Tecmo Koei Category:Tecmo Category:Video games